


Your First And Your Last

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [232]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Uncharacteristically, Blaine chose to spend the night at Adam's, and he's very much enjoying that. Except Jesse keeps texting him weird blurry pictures, and that's bothering both Adam and Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [232]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Your First And Your Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nature Doesn't Heed The Call (Nature Just Commands, That's All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404412) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back to the compulsory Blaine/Adam random somewhat porn in our favorite Omegaverse!AU!  
> Written for this week's COWT #10, M3, prompts: _stop texting me weird stuff so late at night_ , _omegaverse_ (duh) and _obsession_.

Upon receiving the umpteenth message on WhatsApp containing a picture he can’t understand, Adam groans and finally decides to answer, so he turns on his side and unlocks the phone. The screen produces a light that bothers Blaine, who groans in his sleep, and Adam does his best to shield him from it as he texts Jesse, who just won’t leave him be.

_Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night_ , he says, _Besides, I can’t see anything._

_WTF?_ Jesse answers shortly after, sending another mysterious blurry picture, _How’s that possible?_

_How do you think?_ Adam answers, annoyed, _You keep taking pictures with your light off!_

Then he locks the screen again and puts the phone back on the nightstand, lest the constant buzzing and the light keep bothering Blaine. It’s uncommon to have him sleep in his bed for the night – he usually goes back to the penthouse to sleep with Leo, and when Leo’s not there he often goes stay with Cody. He doesn’t want to risk waking him up and forcing him to leave.

He’s aware of how peculiar his relationship with Blaine is. Adam is an omega, and he will forever be, but Blaine made him his second in command and mostly treats him like a very trusted beta. It’s been hard for Adam to convince all the other members of the pack to trust him too, but he got there, with stubbornness, strength and patience, and he should probably avoid falling into a stereotypical Alpha-omega routine with Blaine, but the switch inside him, the one inscribed in his genes, the one that switches on every time Blaine looks him a certain way, touches him a certain way or even stands too close to him, cannot be written out of himself. He’s got it, he has to deal with it. He’s not even sure he would _want_ to do less of it. He likes Blaine. He wants to keep him, even just a fraction of him, the one his Lupa and his official first omega leave out for him, at least.

Jesse texts again, twice. The phone buzzes vehemently and Adam groans again, and this time Blaine growls and moves closer to him in his half-asleep state. The very moment Adam reaches out to grab the phone, one of Blaine’s arms closes possessively around him. Adam wonders if he thinks he’s holding Cody or Leo for a second – but the thought is somewhat painful and he sets it aside.

He unlocks the phone again, instead, and there’s another blurry picture. _What about now?_ Jesse asks.

The content of the picture is completely undetectable. There’s something pale very close to the camera, possibly whitish or pinkish, and then a dark background, tinted with light blue at the center, where the light probably is, Adam thinks.

_Nothing_ , he answers, and then something clicks in his head and he wonders for a second why would Jesse text him so obsessively at such an ungodly hour. _Is it important?_ he asks then.

_CAPITAL_ , Jesse answers, appropriately, in all caps.

Adam frowns. Should he be worried?

“What is it?” Blaine grunts, his voice deep and dark as he drags Adam closer, clutching his arm around his waist, “The light’s annoying. The buzzing too.”

“Sorry-- It’s Jesse,” Adam sighs, “He keeps texting.”

“What about?”

“I have no idea.”

In the dim light coming from the phone, Adam can see Blaine frown and open one eye. “What do you mean?”

“Want me to show you?” Adam asks. When Blaine nods, he turns the phone towards him, and Blaine hisses, squeezing his eyes in pain.

“Stupid light...” he murmurs as his eyes adjust. Then he frowns even deeper. “What’s that supposed to be?”

“I can’t make it out,” Adam answers, “He keeps texting pictures but none of them’s in focus. I can’t understand what he wants to show me.”

“Why the fuck doesn’t he ask his Alpha?” Blaine groans. Alan is one of his dearest friends, and he loves Jesse dearly, but he understandably prefers no frequent contacts between their packs, being Alan and him both Alphas and reigning over dangerously close territories. Jesse, though, constantly defies this rule. He’s got the weirdest crush on Adam and keeps finding excuses to call him, text him, meet him, whatever. Adam knows Blaine’s bothered by it. He kinda likes it.

Adam shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, “I just thought that since he kept texting maybe it was something that deserved an answer. I asked him, he says it’s important.”

“I need darkness to sleep,” Blaine answers sternly, as if to say _alright, whatever Jesse has to say can be as important as he likes, but it will never be more important than my sleep_.

Adam sighs. He knew this wouldn’t last long. “If you want, you can go,” he says, “It’s okay, I don’t mind sleeping alone.” He usually does, after all.

Blaine looks at him silently for a few seconds. Then reaches out and grabs his phone, pushing it underneath the pillow. The room is plunged into complete darkness soon after that, and Adam can sense Blaine getting closer, and then he can smell him, and then he can taste him on his tongue. “You still smell tasty,” he whispers on his lips, a kiss quickly followed by a rough bite, “You make my mouth water.”

Adam swallows and tries his best not to blush. Then thanks God because it’s dark and lets himself go, as he feels his opening getting wet in anticipation of Blaine’s touch – the natural physical reaction he can’t deny himself. “You’re neglecting Cody, you know?” he mutters weakly, “He must be in heat too.”

“He’s got the rest of the pack to take care of him while he waits for me,” Blaine says, moving slowly on top of him, “While you… none of them can have you.”

Adam holds his breath for a second, clutching the sheets between his fingers to avoid squeezing Blaine’s arms as he moves down to kiss him and lick him on his neck. “I always wanted to ask you...” he muses absent-mindlessly as he closes his eyes and pushes his hips up, searching for some friction against Blaine’s body, “Why do you let the whole pack use Cody like that, but you don’t let them use me?”

Blaine stops moving abruptly, it’s such a sudden change in pace that Adam opens his eyes and looks down, and finds him staring up at him in disbelief. “He’s my omega,” he answers easily, “But you’re mine, period. He leans in, covering Adam’s naked, flat stomach in light bites. “I turned you on for the first time. I was your first. And I’m going to be your last, love, you can bet on it.”

Adam squirms underneath him, his cock getting hard right away, the words melting down his spine as he starts leaking. He doesn’t particularly enjoy feeling this vulnerable and pliable, but it’s okay as long as Blaine’s there and he can take care of him right away. It’s harder when he’s all caught up in Cody and barely has any time for him, which is usually the case.

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into Blaine this time, why he stopped by his bedroom first, why he stayed. But he counts his blessings and accepts his luck as he closes his eyes and rolls on his stomach, pushing his ass up and spreading his legs for him.

Blaine settles behind him and strokes his buttocks a few times. His touch becomes rougher and rougher as his hands slowly turns to clawed paws.

Then he leans in and locks his teeth around Adam’s nape. Adam moans in pleasure and pain and he squirts a little as he feels Blaine shapeshift behind him. His body becomes wider, hairier, harder, stronger, and the wolf inside him, as it comes out, calls out on Adam’s, who answers that call with a low grunt that turns into a soft yelp as he shapeshifts too.

Then, as it always happens when he becomes the beast, his brain turns off.

*

When he comes back into himself, they’re still knotting. Blaine’s buried deep inside of him and he can’t move, and Adam loves this. He goes almost as close as saying he might love _him_ , but he stops one step before, as that would be kind of a dangerous admission he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Safer not to dwell on it. There’s so much more pleasure in dwelling in the blissful post-orgasmic chill that envelopes them both right now, and that will keep them warm and satisfied until Adam starts leaking again, triggering Blaine’s arousal, or Blaine gets horny again, triggering Adam’s leaking.

As he rests his head against the pillow and Blaine nuzzles his nape, licking at the bitemarks he left on his skin, Adam feels the phone buzzing again.

“Jesus Christ...” he murmurs, reaching out underneath the pillow to grab his phone and take a look at it.

It’s Jesse again, of course. Yet another picture.

This time, though, the subject is clear and perfectly in focus. It’s Jesse’s small but perfectly rounded ass, well spread and generously leaky. The text accompanying it recites _CAN YOU SEE IT NOW_.

“God...” Adam groans, covering his face with one hand as he answers _WHAT. THE ACTUAL. FUCK?_

“What?” Blaine complains in a low growl, “What is it about? Do I have to smash that phone against the wall, Adam? Put it away.”

“He was in heat and wanted me to know, apparently,” Adam groans too, while Jesse sends another text asking him if he can come by and fuck him tomorrow morning.

_I’m a fucking omega_ , Adam answers quickly.

_That doesn’t stop you from fucking Cody, so why can’t you do it with me too?_ Jesse insists, and Adam whines, thinking back about those few couple times when he found himself messing around with Cody, led by Cody’s powerful heat.

_You’re fucking obsessed_ , he texts back, _Ask your Alpha to fuck you._

_Yeah but why can’t YOU do it???_

“If you don’t put that phone away, Adam...” Blaine growls again, biting at his nape once more.

Adam moans and shivers a little as Blaine thrusts inside him, as if to punish him.

He can feel him getting hard again without even giving the knot enough time to soften down.

He licks his lips and wisely decides to put away his phone for the rest of the night. Jesse’s question left unanswered.


End file.
